gtafandomcom-20200222-history
P-45 Nokota
|price = $2,653,350 $1,995,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Rustler |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = nokota |handlingname = NOKOTA |textlabelname = NOKOTA |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The P-45 Nokota is a fighter-bomber aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The P-45 Nokota takes the design of a single-seater fighter-bomber aircraft, with styling from the , seen evident in the body design, wings and cockpit; and the swirling nacelle seen on the and the . It takes the nose from an early A or B model North American P-51 Mustang, powered by a . The overall design is reminiscent of many classic WWII-era fighter planes, and can be found with unique liveries, such as that of the Royal Air Force (RAF) and the United States Army Air Force (USAAF). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The plane is particularly fast for its design. The single V12 engine proves useful for mobility and speed, while the agility of the plane remains similar to that of other small-sized propellor-powered planes in the game, such as the Mallard. The Nokota features a large array of weaponry, making it a strong competitor in dog fighting. *By default, features six built-in machine guns, offering good defensive capabilities against enemy aircraft. The machine guns sound like any other mounted machine guns found on the other weaponized vehicles. *Its optional armament are two triple rocket tubes, which can be fired in either homing or non-homing mode. These missiles have no refill time and can be fired continuously, similar to the FH-1 Hunter, V-65 Molotok and Savage. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Nokota-GTAO-front.PNG|A Royal Air Force livery P-45 Nokota during a Steal Cargo mission (rear quarter view) Nokota-GTAO-Warstock.png|The P-45 Nokota on Warstock Cache & Carry. P-45Nokota-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The P-45 Nokota on Rockstar Games Social Club. P45Nokota-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions involving taking out enemy jets and retrieving a package. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,653,350 or for $1,995,000 (trade price). Changes Trivia General *A Nokota is a feral American horse as are Mustangs which is an obvious reference the the aircraft's real life counterpart the . *The P- designation of the plane is possibly a reference to the the older combat aircraft designation system of the 1924-1945 United States Army Air Service, where P- meant "Pursuit", which was eventually replaced by today's F- for "Fighter." Since the Nokota is a WWII-era fighter, it makes sense that the plane uses the old designation. *The six machine guns do not sound like fifty caliber machine guns, instead sounding and behaving like the typical mounted machine guns found on other vehicles with mounted weapons. *Due to most of the Nokota's liveries having invasion stripes, it is possible the Nokota served during D-Day. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When steering the plane on the ground, the main gear wheels will turn instead of the tail wheel, as seen in other taildraggers in the game and in real life. The same applies to the Mogul and the Tula. *The Cupid's Itch livery is based on the paintjob of the plane named "Quick Silver." *The Pecker Checker livery is based on the paintjob of the 325th Fighter Group, 318th Fighter Squadron, which was known as the "Checkertail Clan." *The Dirty Gertie livery is mostly based on the paintjob of the plane named "Big Beautiful Doll", with the addition of invasion stripes on the wings and rear fuselage. *The Rootin' Tootin' livery is loosely based on the paintjob of the plane named "Ferocious Frankie", with the addition of a pin-up girl design on the nose. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles de:P-45 Nokota (V) pl:P-45 Nokota es:P-45 Nokota ru:P-45 Nokota